bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord of the STARS/Kai's writting written to pass time.
Hello, my name is Kai, normally when I have nothing to do I draw pictures, and I am quite good at it, what I use to draw on technically isn't paper, its actually a type of cloth, its made of tougher stuff, folds like paper, it can be ripped the same way paper can, recycled the same way paper can, but all you got to do is wash it to soften it, and once its just moist, iron it to get it stiff again, only works when heat reacts to cold. Things I normally draw are things I have seen, vehicles I thought looked nice, weapons some times, what the natural beauty of a planet looked like, often before it ends up glassed, females of my species, so long as they don't actually exist, sometimes something as simple as a rock, or a piece of fruit, or a fish, why not? But today I decided to write instead. Its just to pass the time, not like anyone will find it, so I think I will write about me. Hello, my name is Kai, I am the newest member of the black seraph division. When you first get to know me you will at first think that I am a sniper. I'm actually not, technically what I am is a ninja, which is a bit more well designed. My skills with a sniper rifle are unbeatable, and on top of that when I was in battle with human snipers, I had a very good advantage, beam rifles actually have the better range, and on top of that, they had to get close enough to see me, and by then I was already gone if they had survived. The stile of combat with the beam rifle was simple, hit and run, after firing a shot take cover, move a few yards to another spot, wait a few minuets, and then fire the next shot. If they try to run, I would follow them, if they tried to advance, I would use traps to slow them down, ambush them when they think I am on the brink of being hunted, make my attack quick while they are startled, and after that retreat to the next place to face them from afar. But the thing is, using sniping weapons is not my only profession, like I said, its hit and run, but its also about picking them off, the same was true not only in long distance combat, but also in close quarters combat. I would sneak up on them, attacking from the side or behind, and even able to sneak up on then from the front. My weapon was usually a energy cutlass. The kind I used allows the user better control of when it explodes, allowing it to be used either as a quit killing knife, planted and detonated in a enemy, or the most helpful feature when sniping, remote detonation, allowing it to be used as a mine. Other melee weapons I would often use would be my own teeth and claws, a human combat knife off the bodies of the fallen, a emperviced weapon made from anything lying around, a gun used well as a club, these I would attack with by sneaking in and making the kill, then hiding to make sure the alarm is not raised. Aside from sneaking and striking I would also fight semi direct, going in, fighting with the enemy to get a hit in, and after no more then 10 seconds then retreating into the shadows to prepare for the next strike, doing small chunks of damage at a time and wearing them out. I do how ever have 1 area where my fighting skills are now and always have been at their least effective, mid range combat. Yes in mid range combat is where I am weakest, only having about a 4 out of 12 chance of hitting a target with mid ranged weapons, in plane sight, with the need to rely mostly on taking cover, and all the shots coming in my direction. I do better at this with support, and empervicing short and long range at opportunity, and my safety best kept by a point defense gauntlet. The shields kig-yar use is based on a desing that dates all the way to ancient times when it saw its first battle field in the hands of gladiators. The weapons where usually a spear, and the notches at the sides allowed the spear to be heald out with out getting in the way. Not only used to defend againced attacks, but for use bashing a apponet in the face. We kig-yar are people of a matriarch society, some species may laugh about this but we just call it chivalry. On my planet, technically a moon, males do all the work. I am not at all afraid of alittle hard work, I actually enjoy it, and whistle a melody while doing it. I don't run out of energy, I don't complain, I see it as something I would prefer to sitting around board that's for sure. If I where to miss behave and some one thought giving me work to do would make good punishment, it simply would not be very effective, in fact I might even find a way to turn it into a game. In fact I have turned it into a game, I often in my free time on a planets surface in the after math of a battle field would collect rubble scraps and debree, and use it to fortify the area, use it to build a make shift watch tower, build a practice dummy for something to smack around when I get board, set up some targets, make toys, and then pretend I am in a battle of my own fighting imaginary targets. One day I was doing this a sangheili field marshall came with his platoon and I was caught playing thinking no one was watching, realizing some one is hear I then stopped, looked at them..... and after a while of examining the area the sangheili said "Who set up camp? you could not possibly have done this all on your own." Hear we are in modern days, the war is over, yet everything remains the same, aside from the improvements. The latest enemy we fight are these evil girl scouts known as sapient sunrise, who some how think its cool to try all the stuff the covenant tried before them. Their biggest enemy is the unsc, who they despise because of a peace treaty, and they do not want peace. I honestly don't know weather they think they can win, or don't care if they don't. I think from now on I will get into a hobby of drawing pictures of them. Being a member of the black seraphs I don't eat other sentient beings, this is some kind of code of honor I believe. Thanks to the command of the force being grateful of those who serve them, as apposed to being covenant, I eat so well I honestly don't care if their are diet rules. At the moment I share a room with my best friend, a unggoy named Taybab. Now I know what your thinking, but I promise you, he's cool. And we have a great ship, one that is living proof you don't have to make a ship bigger just to make it better then other ships. Since joining them one of the new tools they allow me is active cammo, and with it, I'm probably now unstoppable. I never did like fighting humans before, their actually not bad when you get to know them, but the new human faction I fight now, sapient sunrise, they are actually kinda enjoyable to kill. And its easy to. Ok that's enough for now, I'm going to ask if its my shift to sleep. Category:Blogs made out of sheer bordom that its to late to change our minds on